Defiant Girl
by margojay
Summary: What happens when a movie star and a college girl meet? Is it fate? Something is wrong when everything remains the same, but something in the air is changing, for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Defiant Girl**

Chapter 1 – Mad World

It was a warm day at the outskirts of Tokyo. Higurashi Shrine was as clean and mystic as ever, waiting for something to happen, hearing the sound of the air around it. Suddenly, piece and calm broke and Kagome Higurashi ran up the stairs to the shrine and to her house. It was the last day at college because summer break was, at last, starting that day. Kagome, a young woman of twenty-one years old, was at her third year in college, of five she had to complete to graduate, studying to hopefully become a successful engineer. She had decided to study in a university near her house so her living situation would be easier. Living with her mom, her brother and her grandpa was really great and they had a great relationship; but things had been really difficult when she was fifteen years old.

Police officers had found her dad in his car, parked in an empty street. They initially thought he was just sleeping or drunk, to discover he was actually dead. After declaring it a murder, because of forensic studies, the Higurashi family was completely devastated. It was never discovered why or who could've done that to a dentist who was responsible and a good man. Since then, Kagome had only kept her most important friend Sango, a college student as well, and didn't care about socializing or making connections with people. Her focus was school and her hobby was reading horror and mystery novels in the library near the shrine.

\- Mom, my grades came up and they're great – Kagome said with a small smile.

\- As always, darling. Congrats! – Said her mother hugging her – Now you have to get ready, Sango called and she's picking you up in an hour.

\- Shoot, I forgot I promised to go to the city today to that mall. I really don't want to go … but oh well. –

\- Of course you're going. You promised to have fun this summer! No part-time jobs, no studying, no nothing. Just go along with the fun ideas Sango has. –

Kagome went to her room, quickly took a bath and changed into a red summer dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and there she was, a short girl with big brown eyes. Her hair looked wild and messy as usual so she fixed it a little. A quick knock on the door surprised her and Sango entered the room.

\- Ready? We have to go now or the train is going to leave – Sango said quickly after greeting her friend.

\- Yes, lets go – Kagome said grabbing her brown purse.

The two girls took the train to the city and time passed quickly with Sango talking so much and so enthusiastically as always. Kagome was grateful for having her, for being so different from her. She looked out the window and thought that the sky was announcing that it was probably going to rain later. She began thinking about how sad and mad she still was about what had happened with her dad. Thought about how the whole situation completely changed who she was. Just when she was getting deep in thought, a voice announced that they had arrived to their destination.

After walking a few streets, they arrived to a gigantic shopping mall, which seemed to be extremely full, which was not weird for Tokyo but it did seem a bit exaggerated. Sango seemed really excited and told Kagome that probably someone famous was presenting a book or promoting a movie. As soon as they entered the building, the excited screams of a hundred girls were heard.

\- Inuyasha! We want to see Inuyasha! – A scream that was repeated so many times.

\- So you guys want to meet the cast of the movie _Blood And Salt_? – A presenter with a microphone said waiting for the crowd's screams – They are going to come out here and answer some of your questions about the movie! – He said while the crowd kept on screaming.

Sango also seemed really excited while Kagome had no clue why everyone, especially girls, was acting so crazily. Sango explained that Inuyasha was a "sexy hanyo" who also happened to be the most popular actor in Japan at the moment and that his family was known for being multi millionaires. Kagome didn't know any of this and didn't care, but pretended to be interested since Sango was excited telling her. Kagome was hurrying Sango because they had bought movie tickets and the film was going to start soon, but she convinced Kagome to stay just to see the movie cast and then they could go. Then, if it was even possible, the screams got louder as the movie cast finally showed themselves and took their seats while waving. Kagome knew exactly who that "Inuyasha" was at the moment. It was so obvious. This tall guy had silver hair, golden eyes, expensive clothes and an arrogant smirk. He seemed to be used to having so many people adore him.

\- So you've seen them Sango. Can we go now? – Kagome said with a smile to convince her friend.

\- Ok, ok lets go shorty. I know you hate being in a crowd – Sango said laughing.

The girls were advancing in the crowd because the movie theater was behind the stage the movie cast was in. They had to push everyone to go through and it was uncomfortable. Just when they were about to make it, the presenter said it was time for the questions they wanted to make to Inuyasha.

\- Ok! Lets see. Who will I choose? – The presenter said in a playful tone while all the girls were screaming to pick them – Ok, then I choose … that girl in the red dress! –

All of a sudden Kagome saw the world quiet down. Everyone was looking at her and that presenter was pointing directly at the place where she was standing. Everything became blurry and even though Sango was telling her something with a big smile on her face, she couldn't hear or pay attention. Kagome hated being the center of attention; it made her sick to her stomach. The presenter walked to where she was and said something to her while giving her a microphone. When she glanced over to the stage, she saw Inuyasha looking strangely at her, probably waiting for her to answer. It felt strange, the way he was looking at her. The way their eyes met. It was as if the world was announcing that nothing was going to be the same anymore. There was a saying " _something's wrong when everything remains the same_ " and something was definitely changing, two peoples fates. The presenter kept talking to her but Inuyasha was still looking at her with a strange but fascinated look in his eyes.

 _Oh girl  
Lead me into your darkness  
When this world is trying it's hardest  
To leave me unimpressed  
Just one caress  
From you and I'm blessed_

\- So, what's going to be your question lil girl? This is an opportunity of a lifetime to ask the one and only Inuyasha! – The presenter said loudly – So?

\- I … I … - Kagome said in the verge of tears – I don't … I haven't watched the movie. I just … just … want to go through. – Kagome said with a tear running down her cheek while grabbing Sango and running in direction to the movie theater.

While they were running, and Sango trying to keep up, everyone in the crowd laughed at Kagome. The presenter said some snappy joke about the situation and he quickly chose another girl who asked a question about Inuyasha's personal life instead of the movie. While escaping the crowd and her humiliation, Kagome quickly glanced at Inuyasha and for her surprise he was still looking at her with an amused look. She gave him an angry expression, with her long lashes still wet, and turned around to continue her way. When they were finally alone, Sango tried to comfort Kagome and told her she didn't made a fool of herself and that she should forget it. They saw a French movie, the "weird ones Kagome liked" in the words of Sango, and Kagome managed to calm down a little bit.

After that, the girls grabbed something to eat and they walked out of the mall. It was 7 PM and the sky was pouring its heart out. Rain was heavy and the two girls got drenched instantly. Sango had a part-time job working every night at a bar near the mall and she had to separate ways with Kagome.

\- Are you sure you're okay with going back alone? The station is just a few blocks away; I can go with you till there. –

\- No, that's fine Sango. I don't want you to be late to work. Besides, I'm used to taking the train alone, remember? – Kagome said with a smile.

The girls said goodbye and parted ways. Kagome decided to walk through a street less transited and was almost running because the rain had her completely drenched and she didn't want to catch a cold. As she hurried up, her bad luck of the day took a hold of her again. As she was crossing the street, a limousine almost crashed into her but stopped immediately. Shocked, Kagome fell down and hurt her knees badly and blood became visible. The driver, who seemed to be dressed elegantly in a uniform, quickly went to check on Kagome and asked her if she was okay. Unexpectedly, a man who she had just seen recently also came out of the backseat. It was, of course, that arrogant guy, Inuyasha.

\- Oh, it's this little kitten again. You like to get yourself in trouble don't you? – Said Inuyasha while helping Kagome to get up.

\- I don't and don't call me that. –

\- Are you okay? How much you want so you don't sue me? –

\- What? I won't sue you; I didn't look at both sides of the street before crossing. I got to catch the last train, bye – Kagome said while turning around and begin walking.

\- Hey! Wait up, what the hell? You're hurt aren't you? Look at your knees. At least let me help you, I'll take you to a hospital. – Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome's arm.

\- This is nothing; I'll cure it when I get home. –

\- I'll take you home then –

\- No, It's fine – Kagome said not being able to look at his intense eyes.

\- I'll take you –

\- I live in the outskirts of town. It's far. Taking the train is quicker, so there you go. – Kagome said finally making eye contact.

\- Up you go – Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome and sitting her in the car.

\- What are you doing? This is kidnapping! – She said while trying to open the car's door with no luck – Stop the car driver, I want to get out! –

\- Fuck, how can you be so difficult. Just accept this favor. You get to take a drive with me for fucks sake. –

\- Oh you're right, being in a car with a movie star totally erases the fact that I was almost killed tonight, adding the fact that I was completely humiliated in front of all of those people earlier – she said sarcastically.

\- Hey, you – Inuyasha said while angrily grabbing Kagome's chin and forcing her to look at him.

Just as he was about to say some snappy comeback, he saw into the stranger's eyes and something about them made his heart and mind react in a strange way. This girl was going to change everything; maybe he didn't know it yet.

\- What's your name? –

\- That's none of your business –

\- I said, what's your name? – he said getting angrier.

\- It's Kagome – she said while finally getting out of his grasp and turning around to look out the window.

\- Hmmm that's strange, somehow that name seems familiar –

\- Well, I'm sure there are other Kagomes. –

\- How old are you? Sixteen or something? –

\- What? No. I'm twenty-one. – She said while giving him an annoyed look.

\- Seriously? You don't look that age at all. You still look like a kid. –

\- Oh yeah? And how old are you mister mature and wise man?

\- I'm twenty-six. – He answered with a smirk.

\- Oh, I thought you were sixty-five or something – said Kagome to get back at him.

Time went by and Kagome just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Inuyasha was staring at her and she felt really uncomfortable. To him, it was amusing teasing her and liked to see her reactions. When they began talking about random subjects, he was surprised to see how smart and educated Kagome was. She talked about feminism, about education and other stuff. Inuyasha was drawn to her, without noticing of course, and listened to her talk with a passion Inuyasha hadn't seen in many years. Then, just when they were almost at the shrine, the sound of a phone invaded the car.

\- Boss, that American model is calling for you, should I put her on speaker? – The driver said with a loud voice. –

\- Ok, put her through – Inuyasha answered.

\- Inuyasha? Baby! I miss you so much already. Last night was amazing. When can we see each other again? – Said a women's voice that seemed to have a really bad Japanese accent.

\- Hello Molly. I won't be seeing you again and please don't call – Inuyasha said and proceeded to tell the driver to cut the call.

Kagome blushed in anger while listening to the conversation and seeing Inuyasha treat the situation so casually. She finally understood what kind of man he was. She could guess that he had everything how we wanted it, including women. Treating them as garbage and using them to his convenience. That wicked guy was not someone who Kagome wanted to know.

\- What are you jealous? – Inuyasha said with his famous smirk just when they had arrived and stopped in front of the shrine – You can accompany me tonight little kitten, I wouldn't mind having you underneath me. What do you say? –

\- Never in this lifetime – Kagome said while getting really mad and slapping him really hard – I'm glad I won't see you ever again.

\- What the fuck bitch? – He said while Kagome got quickly out of the car and ran up the stairs.

Inuyasha got out of the car too and instantly got hit by the rain. He followed Kagome up the stairs and grabbed her by the waist.

\- Hey, give me your phone number and I'll let you go –

\- I won't you jerk, let me go – Kagome said while pushing him a little and continuing her way up the stairs –

Inuyasha cursed as usual and got into his car. As the car started moving, Inuyasha told, or more like ordered, the driver to get the girl's cellphone number. The driver said: _Consider it done_.

 _Just tell me what I have to do,  
To keep myself apart from you  
All your colors start to burn_

Authors note: Hi guys! Margo here. I hope you like the start of this story. It's going to have some twists and things I hope will keep you interested. I really would love if you could review and tell me if you love it, hate it, want me to keep going or whatever you want to I used the songs: One Caress from Depeche Mode and Take Shelter from Years and Years, to get inspired and also I included some of the lyrics in the story. I love mystery and the supernatural so don't find it strange to find some elements of it in this story in the future. Thank you so much for reading and if you take your time to review, I'll be even more thankful. Hope to see you around!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – **We Sink**

Kagome was being chased by something. She ran and ran but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape those eyes. Just when it was about to catch and get a hold of her, she woke up letting out a small scream and discovered sweat running down her forehead. A knock on the door made her jump a little and to her relief, her mother entered the room with a surprised look.

\- -Honey, are you feeling sick? You came home yesterday completely drenched by the rain. – Her mother said showing concern.

\- -Now that you mention it, I do feel a little sick. What hour is it? –

\- -It's already 10 AM –

\- -Oh damn, I was supposed to meet Sango at the coffee shop at 9. –

\- -It's fine, she called and I explained. She says you should rest today and take it easy, I do too darling –

\- -Ok, I'll just go to the library for a bit –

Kagome took a bath and got ready quickly, putting on some jeans and a white t-shirt. After greeting her brother and grandpa, she took the road that lead to the library and arrived quickly. She grabbed a book that seemed interesting and chose the couch nearest to her to just read and relax. Just when she was getting into the first chapter of the weird novel about witches and pentagrams she was reading, her cellphone rang.

\- -Hello? – Kagome said still paying attention to her book.

\- -Kitten. – A deep voice said firmly.

Kagome's eyes opened wide and without thinking it, she hanged up. Suddenly, she received a text that simply said _Cat got your tongue?_ And Kagome could just picture him making that smirk that she hated so much. She quickly returned the book and looking at everywhere as though she was being followed, she walked, if not ran, home. When she got there, planning to tell her mother everything and that she was kind of scared of "this Inuyasha guy", she found her in the kitchen crying with a picture of her dad in her hands.

\- -Mom? What's wrong? – Kagome said while slowly approaching her mom.

\- -Kagome … I didn't expect you so soon. – Her mom said trying to fake a smile.

\- -Mom, I know something is going up, what's happening? –

\- -My dearest, I hoped that I never had to tell you about this or get you involved. There's no helping it. – She said while holding Kagome's hands.

\- -Tell me about what? –

\- -Before … before you were even born, your dad and I were part, and founders, of a secret society that was against corruption and worked really hard to make justice. We had failures and successes but everything changed and became dark after a really corrupt commander in the government killed the daughter of one of the members. We didn't know how he could have possibly discovered the identity of the members and we came to the conclusion that someone had betrayed us. We had no option but to dissolve the group and go on with our lives. The members kept being friends for a few years, you even met some of them and their sons and daughters when you were a kid, but we decided to completely cut ties when another member of the society appeared dead randomly. We never saw each other again, till yesterday when you were out, two of them came to visit me. It was such a surprise to me. I knew they had become the richest and most famous family in Japan; after all they were always really good at business. While at first I thought it was a friendly visit, they told me that my husband's death wasn't just a murder, but he was murdered by the orders of the commander I mentioned before. I never thought of that possibility since so much time had passed without anything bad happening. The Taishos, my two good friends, offered to help me and to work to finally end with the commander's corruption and to prove all of the crimes he has done. – Kagome's mother said finally taking a long breath while also crying desperately.

\- -How … how come you never told me? No, mom, you shouldn't get involved in that stuff. Please, don't go along with those Taishos who I don't even know. Please. –

\- - Dear, it's different now. It's not dangerous. Back then, that man was always a step ahead of us, but now we are ahead of him. The Taishos used their power and money to get close to the commander. They gave money to someone close to him so they could know which families the commander knew were involved in our secret society. The Taishos were not one of them, but unfortunately he had just discovered that your father and I were involved. That's when your dad was murdered. According to Taishos secret informant, the commander just wanted to give me a "warning" but he wasn't going to harm my family anymore. –

\- -How could that man do something so cruel? I feel … I feel so angry. I can't believe that … - her own angry tears falling down her cheek interrupted her.

\- -My sweet little girl, don't cry. We're going to get that man I promise you. Don't let your heart darken because of this, you're not like that, I'm sure –

\- -I wish I were as sweet as you think I am. Right now I just want to kill that evil man. – Kagome said while punching the table firmly.

\- -The secret informant, and the one that the commander trusts the most, lied to him and told him that you and your brother were killed in a fire that partially burnt our shrine. He supposedly believed him and is now targeting other members. This summer, I'll be working for him, since he hasn't ever seen my face. The Taishos will recommend me as a supposed "great assistant" who he could trust deeply. This way I'll get close to him, to his secrets and to his documents that prove all that his done. As you know, this summer your grandpa and brother will be going to America to visit grandpa's brother. I want you to go with them, so you'll be safe, far away from here. –

\- -Absolutely no, mom. Please try to think this over. If I can't convince you, I won't stop you, but I refuse to be that far away from you and not know what is happening. If you're going to actually do this madness, I want to stay close to you. Pleas, I beg of you. –

\- - The Taishos had this idea … a plan B in case you didn't want to go to America … but, please Kagome, reconsider it … please go to America. Please –

\- -What idea? – Kagome said impatiently –

\- -They want you to stay with them, at their summerhouse next to the beach. They'll present you as their nice that is from America and has come to visit for the summer. They have fancy parties at their mansion all summer long and they have important guests such as the commander himself. This way, they can introduce you to him as someone who you're not so he never realizes who you really are and harm you –

\- -I want to stay with you. Wherever you'll be staying.

\- -That's impossible. I'm going to act, as a single woman and he probably would want to do some background check on me before hiring me. You can't live with me this summer. I'm sorry honey. –

\- -Then … then … I'll stay at those strangers house. Whatever I can do to stay close to you – Kagome said while tears ran more fiercely through her cheeks.

\- -I promise it'll be okay – her mom answered while hugging her.

 _I've come apart and you made me_

 _Float like_

 _A pretty box of your evil_

 _So tired_

 _So easy I_

 _Bleed out_

The two next days passed slowly and Kagome knew the day she had to go away from her mother and into a stranger's house had come. She packed her belongings and then noticed through her window that a fancy car was parked, the one that was going to take her to that summerhouse next to the beach not so far away from Tokyo. Her mother accompanied her down the stairs to go to the car. They said their goodbyes and shared a long hug. Kagome's mother told her that she'll be seeing her in those fancy parties but they had to act as strangers to each other. When Kagome got in the car and the driver had helped her with her luggage, her mother told her that she would be in contact with her by texts and regular calls. The car started moving.

Something like 90 minutes had passed and Kagome fell asleep almost all of that time. She suddenly woke up because of a bump in the road and opened her eyes in surprise. The beach was bright and beautiful next to her. It was as if the ocean was saying hello to her and giving her a warm welcome. The driver announced that they were finally arriving and Kagome was even more surprised than what she was with the ocean. It was an enormous mansion; it almost looked, if she dared to say, like a castle. The entrance looked like an evil queen's castle, just a bit less dark, and elegant cars were parked everywhere. The front garden had a million flowers and there were gardeners working on it. Kagome thought that it was ridiculous that someone had this much money. It wasn't even the main house. It was the _summerhouse_. She instantly felt uncomfortable by all that wealth. It wasn't her kind of place and she knew that. Her outfit, which was a casual white dress, suddenly felt not to the level of the house. She thought she should've dressed more elegantly but dismissed the idea soon since she didn't have those kinds of clothes, anyway. The car stopped and the driver got out to open Kagome's door. She got out slowly and looked around everywhere. A man, who Kagome supposed was the butler or something like that, walked out the door and welcomed her nicely with a ' _Hello Miss Higurashi, haven't seen you since you were four_. _I'm Akio'._ They entered the house and while walking through a long hall, Akio was telling her that the Taishos were waiting to meet her in the living room, including their sons. He also mentioned that every summer the sons were forced to live in the summerhouse, even though they were already grown ups, because it was their mother's orders, while laughing. It was the mother's way of having quality time with her family since the four of the Taishos were work addicts all year long, he said. He continued explaining that the father was a famous businessman who was also the owner of the most important music label in Tokyo, the mother owned a lot of restaurants and was one of the most important chefs in Japan, and their two sons were in the entertainment industry.

The two of them finally arrived to an enormous door and Akio opened it in a graceful move. Kagome walked in first and Akio followed her and said _'Miss Higurashi is here'._ She suddenly saw a lady, who was a black haired beauty, run to her and hug her really tight.

\- - Kagome! I hadn't seen you since you were four! I got pictures of you from your mom all of these years … but having you here with me is better. You really are a beauty, sweetie. Please call me aunt Izayoi. – The strange lady, which Kagome thought was really cute and elegant, said with excitement. –

\- -Hello Kagome – A serious man with a gentle voice said with a small smile – I'm your uncle Ino no Taisho. I'm glad that you'll be with us this summer, safe and sound. I know this is difficult for you, when we went to talk to your mother about … what had happened with your father, she instantly wanted to help and even though we tried to convince her other wise, you know how she has such strong conviction and morals. This is my son Sesshomaru – Mr. Taisho said while a strong and tall guy walked next to him. –

\- -Hi. Nice to meet you Kagome. I hope you have a good time this summer. I'll be working at my new novel but I can help in any way I can – Sesshomaru said with a cold and serious face but friendly tone.

\- -Sesshomaru? You mean, Sesshomaru the author? Wow, this will sound weird but I'm obsessed with your books. I even made an essay about it in college. – Kagome said kind of embarrassed.

\- - Thanks a lot – He answered while bowing a little – I'm surprised that such a young lady would actually read my books – Continued while smiling a little.

\- -Ugh that boy. Where's my rebel son, Akio? I told him to be here. – Izayoi said with an annoyed look.

\- -He's at the pool … with those models. Want me to get him? – Akio answered, amused.

\- -Yes, please do! Sorry Kagome, my son is quite irresponsible. – Said Izayoi with a smile.

\- -Oh, please don't mind me. I'm just a guest here. –

\- -Don't be foolish, darling. We're technically family. My son and husband have to go to attend some business but you and me can have some tea in the garden while we wait for my son to show his face. After that I'll take you to a tour through the house and finally to you bedroom. –

Izayoi and Kagome said goodbye to Mr. Taisho and Sesshomaru and went to a beautiful garden with daisies and a vibrant green grass. A set of tea, that looked adorable, was prepared and brought to them. They had a really nice chat and talked about the past and about Kagome's mother. It was clear that she was very special to Izayoi because of the way she talked about her. Suddenly, a rough and deep voice was heard behind Kagome that made shivers run down her spine.

\- -Mother, Akio said you needed me. What's up? – Said the familiar voice.

\- -Inuyasha, dear, I want you to meet Kagome. She's the girl that will be staying with us because of the … situation … I told you about – Izayoi said.

\- -Huh? Kagome? – He said while walking in front of where Kagome was sitting down – Oh, _it's Kitten_ – He said with a big smirk on his face.

 _Blow by blow_

 _Honest in every way I know_

 _You appear_

 _To face a decision I know you fear_

Hello there! I hope you enjoy chapter two, which is mainly to develop the story and to give it direction. This chapter I got inspired by listening to Chvrches and the lyrics I included in the story are from _We Sink_ and _Recover_. You can go ahead and listen to them if you like :) Hope to see you guys around in the next chapter. – Margo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – **Combat Baby**

– Oh, _it's Kitten_ – He said with a big smirk on his face.

– You must be kidding me – Kagome said not really focusing her eyes on anything.

– So you didn't even want to answer my texts and oh sweet irony, now you're stuck in this house for the whole summer. – He said, if possible, even more amused.

– Huh? Do you guys know each other? I thought you haven't seen each other since Kagome was four and you nine, Inuyasha. – Izayoi said with a surprised look.

– Oh yes we do, mother – Inuyasha said with a playful tone.

– No, we don't. His driver just happened to almost kill me so I got a ride home. That's all – Kagome answered right back, not having it.

– Oh my. Such a small world – Izayoi said smiling.

– I can't believe you are Ms. Higurashi's daughter. Now I know where you got your fighter spirit – Inuyasha said while petting Kagome's head.

Izayoi gave Kagome the tour of the house she promised. The house, or castle as Kagome called it, had an enormous library, ballroom, countless living rooms, piano room, pool, Jacuzzi and anything she could think of. After a while, they finally arrived to what Kagome thought it would be a normal guest room but was surprised how beautiful it was. Not only it was enormous, it was decorated with excellent taste. The big window with big white curtains gave away the balcony and the view to the ocean. Kagome noticed the balcony had stairs so she could go to the ocean directly from there. Her closet had the prettiest clothes she'd ever seen and it was probably the size of her room back in the shrine.

\- Oh Izayoi, this room is beautiful. I hope I'm not imposing; I can stay anywhere, really. –

\- Nonsense! I decorated this room especially for you; I was so excited for you to visit. – Izayoi said with a big smile – I hope you like the clothes I chose for you! I don't have a daughter so I was so excited shopping for such a cute girl –

\- You're very kind; you shouldn't have bothered- Kagome said while blushing and feeling embarrassed.

\- Well, I'll let you rest because tonight we have a party in your honor. To introduce our niece from America – she said while winking – Kagura is going to come and get you at seven to help you with your makeup and hair, she's my personal assistant I promise she's great –

After saying goodbye, Izayoi left the room and Kagome sat in the big bed letting out a sight, revealing how tired she was. The curtains suddenly moved because of the wind and Kagome took a glance at the beautiful ocean. She took this as a sign, took a book from her luggage that was placed in the bed, and went to the balcony to go downstairs to visit the blue ocean. Just as she got to the shore, she took off her shoes and felt the water drowning her feet. Her white dress was moving in the winds direction. She took a big breath trying to forget the stress and nervousness about her mother's situation and risk. She began walking, feeling the sand, while also reading her book. The sun covered her whole and she felt at peace. All of that went away when she fell down because of an unexpected rock in the sand. When she was about to get up, she heard the laughter of two female voices. She turned her back around and saw it came from two tall and gorgeous women wearing bikinis who were with Inuyasha. Just as Kagome thought he was going to make a silly joke about her tripping, he surprisingly walked quickly to her with an annoyed look. He carried her bride-like in a fast move.

\- Hey! Let me down you creep – Kagome said angrily.

\- You actually like to hurt yourself, don't you? – He answered, with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

\- It's sand, okay? I didn't hurt myself. It was just a stupid fall-

\- Oh yeah? Your knees are bleeding, genius. Must be because they were already hurt back from the car accident. I'm going to take you to your room, so be a good girl and be quiet –

\- Yasha, who is she? Aren't you going to go swimming with us? – Said one of the girls with a tone of voice Kagome thought was very annoying.

\- Not today, girls. See you some other time – Inuyasha said while walking away. –

The two girls looked at her angrily and she instantly shouted 'I'm her cousin don't get mad' and saw them make a relieved expression.

\- Why did you lie to them? – Inuyasha said while sitting Kagome down in her bed and opened a drawer to take a first aid kit.

\- Are you kidding? Girls are terrifying. I don't want to wake up with no brows or naked in a deserted island. – Kagome said almost jokingly, but not really.

Inuyasha laughed with a big smile and it was the first time Kagome had seen that. He began treating her knee wounds and she couldn't help but blush. Inuyasha was really attracted to her and even her smell turned him on, not that he was going to tell her that. She was funny, beautiful and smart and he couldn't believe how protective he got of her. He had technically refused a threesome to help this girl. This girl that looked at him with those brown angry eyes; and he knew he liked that. A spirit in her that no one could ever take away. He tried to shake these feelings away but he couldn't.

\- There you go – Inuyasha said closing the first aid kit –

\- Thanks – Kagome said quickly getting up the bed and away from him –

\- Hey, you want to do something fun? –

\- Like what? – Kagome answered suspiciously.

\- Put some sports clothes on and I'll meet you down at the beach-

\- Ok – Kagome strangely agreed.

Kagome changed into some black Nike shorts and navy blue shirt of the same brand and of course, tennis shoes. She made her hair into a ponytail and ran down the stairs of her balcony. Inuyasha took her to a green soccer field right next to the house. Kagome used to play soccer in high school and it was nothing new to her. They started playing and Kagome was actually having a lot of fun. Inuyasha couldn't believe how good she was. They laughed through all the game and after an hour, they ended up lying in the grass, sweating like crazy.

\- So, I beat your ass – Kagome said smiling.

\- No, I beat yours, but I'll accept you're good – He answered.

After a while of breathing heavily, Inuyasha got on top of Kagome and smiled.

\- You are really cute – He said, surprising himself.

\- Whatever – She said, blushing and turning her eyes away from his.

Just as she was about to push him away and go away, he started kissing her cheeks and her neck while slightly touching her waist. She was telling him to stop but he was amused and laughing at her small punches. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

 _I want to be wrong but_

 _No one here wants to fight me like you do_

 _Combat baby come back baby_

\- You know what you do to me, don't you? – He said firmly and then proceeded to kiss her forehead.

\- Stop – She said while finally grabbing up her courage to push him away and stand up. –

\- Hey, where you going? Don't get mad. – He said laughing while watching Kagome hurriedly walking away.

\- I'm glad you find this so funny – She answered, or more like shouted, while walking away without looking back at him.

\- I'll see you tonight at your party Kitten! – He said teasingly.

After getting lost looking for her room, she finally got there and when she opened the door, an elegant woman was there and Kagome figured out she was Kagura, the one Izayoi mentioned would help her get ready.

\- Hello dear! I'm Kagura, is very nice to meet you – She said with a genuine smile.

\- Hi! I'm Kagome. Sorry you have to do this, but I'm glad since I don't know how to dress for such a fancy party –

\- Don't worry! That's what I get paid for – she said laughing – First go and take a bath then I'll do the rest-

After Kagome was done with her shower, she got out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and she noticed the dress she was going to be wearing was beautifully placed in her bed.

\- You like it? I chose it specially for you, you'll look incredible with this – Kagura said excited –

\- It's so pretty, I knew it was a fancy party but not this much. I'm grateful for your help –

Kagome put the dress on and looked at herself in the long mirror. It was a beautiful red and long dress. It was V-necked and it accentuated her waist, while the rest just fell down gracefully. Kagura styled her hair in a messy bun, because she said it was "trendy right now" and it actually looked really good. She did the make up in natural tones and Kagome liked it that way. Kagura was saying how pretty Kagome looked while putting perfume on her like crazy. Then a knock was heard on the door and Akio asked if he could come in and Kagura answered he could.

\- Hello ladies … oh Kagome, you look truly beautiful. – Akio said with a gentle smile.

\- Thanks Akio – She answered.

\- Everyone has arrived at the party. We have a full ballroom! The Taishos are waiting to introduce you to everyone. So now that you're ready, follow me please –

After walking a while, Akio and Kagome arrived to some big stairs and she could see all the people in the party below. Akio could tell she was nervous and told her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Just as she began walking downstairs, she could tell everyone's eyes were on her. She took a quick glance and saw Inuyasha looking at her angrily. She didn't understand why and looked away. He was jealous of everyone looking at her like that and it was the first time he felt something like that. It bothered him a lot. Violins were playing a joyful melody and everything seemed blurry. When she finally got down the stairs, the Taishos introduced her as 'Misaki, their niece from America' and everyone raised their glasses for her. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho introduced her individually to a lot of people and everything was normal … until she finally met the one and only villain of the story.

\- Misaki, this is Commander Naraku. He is a very important person in the government. – Izayoi said while trying to look composed and natural.

\- Oh, nice to meet you Misaki – Naraku said while kissing Kagome's hand and giving her a disgusting lustful look – I didn't know you had such a beautiful niece, I will need to visit you very often this summer – He said with a tone of voice that gave Kagome shivers but not the good kind.

\- Nice to meet you too – Kagome said while bowing a little –

\- No need to be so formal dear –

Just when Kagome was going to answer, Inuyasha walked to them and greeted Naraku. It was obvious he didn't like him, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

\- Cousin, will you dance with me? – Inuyasha said to Kagome.

\- Sure. Excuse me. – Kagome said, while just trying to get away from the horrible man she had just met. While Inuyasha was taking her to the dance floor, where everyone was dancing in gracious moves, she tried her best to hold back her tears. She had just met the man who killed her father. She just wanted to punch that man right there … but she knew better.

Just as the two began dancing to a slow song, filled with the sounds of violins, Inuyasha noticed how meeting Naraku affected Kagome. He knew everything and it was only understandable that she felt sad, angry and probably sick. He whispered in her ear that it was going to be okay, that they would get revenge on that man. The music around them became even more beautiful and it had a nostalgic air around it. Inuyasha looked at Kagome directly and his golden eyes made the emptiness in her heart go away. She didn't know what was happening. Destiny and fate was playing a cruel joke on them. This force attracted the both of them together. Somehow, it seemed they were exactly where they needed to be. The song ended and everyone clapped at the band that was playing. Inuyasha and Kagome were still looking at each other and when a new song played, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her somewhere else. She was whispering to let go but he was being pushy and determined.

They ended up at a balcony, one of many of the ballroom, and Inuyasha closed the door behind them. Kagome tried to get away but Inuyasha stopped her and grabbed her by the waist firmly. He sat her down in the fence of the balcony and grabbed her by the waist again. He got his face close to her and a tear ran through her cheek. She couldn't fight him, not this time. He licked her tear off her chin and proceeded to kiss her forehead, then her nose and finally, gave her a small kiss on the lips. He looked at her and an urge ran down his body and he began kissing her passionately. He slipped his tongue in and she responded. He saw she was blushing but he continued what he was doing. He caressed her cheek with one hand while still grabbing her waist with the other. The two of them were really getting into it when Kagome pushed him weakly with the last ounce of strength she had. She stood up and opened the balcony's door and walked away, acting as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha grabbed a cigarette, began smoking and looked at the ocean.

\- Fuck – He said quietly as the waves continued crashing.

 _We used to leave the blue lights on and there was a beat_

 _Ever since you have been gone it's all caffeine-free_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - **Everything is embarrassing**

Kagome went directly to the ladies room to fix her lipstick because well, she and Inuyasha had just kissed. As she remembered this, she almost freaked out right there. She had just fixed her makeup when a tall girl, who had black straight hair and was wearing a blue gown, stopped her.

\- You're Inuyasha's cousin, right? It's so nice to meet you! I'm Kikyo. I hope we can be friends; I'll be staying a few houses from here with my family. –

\- Oh. Nice to meet you too. – Kagome answered nicely.

\- I didn't know the Taishos had a niece living in America. I'm embarrassed to say this but I was Inuyasha's girlfriend for three years. I'm actually hoping to get back together with him. – She said looking embarrassed – I hope you can help me out in that department, I'm sure he listens to his cousin –

\- We're … we're not that close – Kagome answered with a mixture of nervousness and jealousy – By the way, are you an actress? I'm almost sure I've seen you in movies – She concluded, wanting to change the subject. –

\- Yes, the last movie I filmed was Blood and Salt with Inuyasha. I'm 25 years old by the way! I'm really bad at introducing myself - She said with a small laugh – How about you? And are you a high school student? –

\- I'm 21. I'm a student, but a college one. – Kagome said embarrassed as the two of them walked out the ladies room.

\- Still very young though – Kikyo answered as Inuyasha arrived with them, looking stressed and conflicted.

\- Ka … Misaki, can I talk to you? Please? – Inuyasha said quickly, not really acknowledging his surroundings.

\- Hello to you too, Yasha- Kikyo said with a flirty voice. –

\- Oh, hello Kikyo. I didn't notice you were here, sorry. –

\- I'm going to leave you guys alone. I have something to do- Kagome suddenly said, unable to look at Inuyasha. As she walked away she heard him say her 'name' to stop her, but she just kept walking.

Kagome found Sesshomaru and they began talking about his most recent novel. They were having a nice chat when Kagome saw Kikyo grabbing Inuyasha and taking him to the dance floor. He didn't seem into it, but she convinced him in the end. Just when the two of them were dancing, Inuyasha glanced to where Kagome was and she turned her eyes away and continued talking to the eldest Taisho brother. He mentioned that Izayoi wasn't her birth mother and that he was the son of Mr. Taisho's first marriage. His mother had died in an accident when he was two years old and didn't remember much. Kagome was surprised about hearing all of this when a young and handsome man joined them.

\- Hello, friend – He said towards Sesshomaru – Won't you introduce me? –

\- Hi Koga, as you probably know, this is my cousin Misaki. Misaki, this is Koga, he's 25 and is the son of our parents partners in business. – Sesshomaru said politely.

 _Great_ Kagome thought sarcastically. _Another rich and successful person._

\- Nice to meet you – Kagome said looking at Koga – I'm Misaki, 21 and a college student – she said almost repeating what she had been saying all night long.

\- Really? What's your major? I just graduated from H College, business as my major. – He said, sparkling Kagome's interest.

\- Engineering. They say H College is difficult. You must be really smart. –

\- Says the one who is studying engineering – He answered with a laugh.

Izayoi called Sesshomaru and he had to excuse himself. Koga and Kagome talked smoothly about school and other topics, they even laughed very often. Inuyasha saw this from the distance and something boiled in his veins. He went over to them and greeted Koga. He acted very natural and friendly, since Koga was someone he knew since he was a kid, after all. Koga casually said to Inuyasha that not only he had a smart cousin but a beautiful one. Kagome blushed and this made Inuyasha angry. _If I could just tell you I was just kissing her_ , he thought. Kagome couldn't handle how weird Inuyasha was acting and how suspicious Koga was getting, so she excused herself and walked in Izayoi's direction. Just when she was about to greet her, Commander Naraku grabbed her arm.

\- Care to dance? – He said with that frivolous look he had that made Kagome really nervous.

\- Sure – She said casually, but in reality feeling very anxious. He led her to the dance floor and got her close to him.

\- So you're 21 and a college student? – He said while they began dancing – At least that's the only thing everybody knows about you, right now you're a mystery. – He said with a dry laugh.

\- There's not much to know, I'm a simple person – Said Kagome while preventing Naraku's hand from touching her butt.

\- Oh sorry, my hand slipped. – He said amused – You're a beautiful young woman, very sexy as well … I'm very interested to getting to know you.

His comments made Kagome want to cry of anger and disgust. He hated that man so badly. She'd never had this type of feelings towards a person. As soon as the song was over, she said she wanted a glass of water and quickly walked away or more like ran away. This left Naraku with a smirk and the determination to get to know 'Misaki' better.

Everything became blurry as she got out of the ballroom through a back door so people wouldn't notice her 'escape'. She passed the kitchen, some living rooms and finally found the door to the beach. She took her shoes off and carried them in her hands, she began running in the sand and tears fell through her cheeks, yet again. She found the stairs that lead to her balcony and then her room and she quickly walked upstairs. She took her dress off and remained in her underwear lying on her bead and crying. It was obvious she needed to be strong, for her mother and for justice. But letting that sick man, touch her even a little felt incredibly wrong.

She saw the watch besides her bed and noticed it was already 2 AM. She didn't intend to be rude and go without excusing herself but she was really tired. She took her bra off, found a lace dress from her closet and put it on, wiped the makeup from her face and let down her hair from that messy bun. She tugged herself in bed and was prepared to sleep when a knock was heard on the door.

\- Who is it? – Kagome answered, worried it might be Izayoi or someone that might lecture her for going away so rudely.

\- It's me – Inuyasha answered.

\- Go away. – Kagome said quickly going to the door and locking it.

\- Let me in –

\- You're just wasting your time – Kagome said defiantly but received no answer.

Two minutes or so passed without any noise, and Kagome felt relaxed again and went to her bed. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a 'Boo' and she let out a dry scream. It was Inuyasha, who sat down next to her and saw how red Kagome's eyes were.

\- You've been crying. I saw how Naraku touched you. I wanted to fucking kill him. – He said straight to the point.

\- How did you get in here? – Kagome said scared and Inuyasha simply pointed at the balcony.

\- I just wanted to make sure you were okay. – He said getting closer to her.

She remembered what had happened earlier and quickly got out of bed. She walked towards the door and opened it. Inuyasha saw the nightgown she was wearing and got turned on. He couldn't believe it; he was acting like a _virgin_.

\- Are you kicking me out? – He said while walking towards Kagome.

\- I am. Get out. –

\- Oh? Just now you were taking my tongue in and now you don't even want to spend time with me? – He said with a smirk while she saw Kagome turn the strongest shade of red.

\- Don't make it sound as something else, you pervert. Besides, it was a mistake. You were forceful and pushy and I didn't know what to do. –

\- Mmm? Then should I be forceful and pushy again? – He said getting close to Kagome's face, having to kneel down a lot since she was very short.

\- Don't. – She simply said as she blushed even harder and turned her face away from him.

He found this so entertaining and her smell turned him on even more, if that was possible. He kneeled down a little more and kissed her neck. He took a chance, groped Kagome's butt and got close to her on purpose, so she could feel his hard on. She opened her already big eyes in surprise and slapped him, really hard this time. She pushed him out of the room while he was complaining and locked it. She hurried up and closed the balcony's door, too. She covered her face in embarrassment and didn't want to admit, _that she was turned on too_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – **Melting magnets**

The two following days, Kagome made it her goal to ignore Inuyasha and avoid at all cost, to see him. The first day, Izayoi invited her to a spa day where they got to know each other better and had a really good time. She also told Kagome that her mother was doing great and the plan was working perfectly since she was able to take pictures of some really important documents. When they got home at 7PM, Izayoi was going crazy because it was her restaurant opening and one of the waitresses couldn't make it. She was talking on the phone but the only help she could get with such short notice was from Tokyo and that was a long drive. Kagome offered her help and Izayoi was extremely grateful. What Izayoi didn't know was that Kagome was the grateful one, since she didn't have to deal with seeing Inuyasha. The following morning, which was a Sunday, Kagome knew that Inuyasha had gone to Tokyo with Kikyo for an interview about their movie, or at least that is what Akio told her. She went for a run at the beach and helped Sesshomaru with some of his material for his new novel. She liked that, even though his personality was cold, they were starting to be good friends. Akio told Kagome that at 3 PM Izayoi was having the family and a few guests eat at their garden for a friendly gathering. From her huge closet, Kagome chose some jeans and a black t-shirt. Just when she was about to walk out and head to the garden, Kagura entered the room and looked at Kagome as if she were crazy.

\- Please say you were about to get ready. – Kagura said smiling.

\- What? Akio said it was a 'friendly gathering' – Kagome answered with an embarrassed laugh.

\- Come on. I'll help you – Kagura said winking and walking towards the closet to chose an outfit.

Inuyasha arrived at the summerhouse just in time for her mother's gathering. The interview had gone well but he was kind of exhausted. He had texted Kagome all morning but she never answered any of his texts, which was getting him really mad. He couldn't believe he was that obsessed with a girl that had blue-balled him. As if there weren't a thousand girls available for him … but he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He went directly to his garden and saw that again her mother had excelled in decorating the place. Most of the guests were already there and Inuyasha got greeted by all of them. It was a little gathering with few people. Inuyasha saw his mother, father, brother, Koga and his parents, his best friend and photographer Miroku, his aunt who was Izayoi's sister with her daughter Rin and a few other people who had been friends of the family for years. He went to sit down with his friend Miroku and they talked about things they usually talked about. When he was finally letting go, drinking a little and talking with Koga and Miroku, Kagome arrived and greeted everyone individually and looked happy. She was wearing a pink cute summer dress and her hair was styled in natural waves. He couldn't stop looking at her until Miroku told him something and waved at him as to capture his attention.

\- Is that your cousin? She's cute. – Miroku said smiling happily.

\- You pervert – Inuyasha answered jokingly.

Suddenly, Koga stood up and went directly to where Kagome was. Inuyasha noticed he greeted her and told her some sort of joke that made her laugh. When he was looking directly at both of them, her seventeen-year-old cousin, Rin, walked to where Inuyasha and Miroku were.

\- Oh sweet Rin, if only you were eighteen. – Miroku said with that playful smile of his and Inuyasha hit his head.

\- Hey Rin, don't mind this pervert – Inuyasha said.

\- Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a second? – Rin said and next Inuyasha stood up and walked with her to a more secluded area.

\- My mom is making me stay this whole summer with you guys because she is going for business to Paris and she doesn't trusts me enough to stay by myself at Tokyo. –

\- Oh, I heard about that. You're staying with us starting tomorrow right? –

\- Well … about that … is there any way you could convince my mom to let me stay alone at Tokyo? I know she listens to you. Please, please, please –

\- Okay, I will. But in your heart you know I won't convince her, especially when you always like to get in trouble Rin. – Inuyasha said with a small laugh.

The two of them went back to where everybody was and Izayoi called Inuyasha and Rin to come greet Kagome. Her eyes crashed with Inuyasha's eyes and he smirked at her. Rin knew all about what was going on with Kagome and they told her to call her 'Misaki' and she was supposed to also be her cousin.

\- Hi, Kagome – Rin said whispering with a low voice and winking. Kagome opened her eyes in surprise and noticed right away that she probably knew everything. Kagome saw that Rin was a short girl who was very cute and had a sparkle in her eyes.

\- Hello, Izayoi mentioned you're going to be staying here this summer. –

\- I am! It's such a relief you're here! We could go to the nightclub at this beach together. – Rin said excited.

\- Aren't you seventeen? – Kagome answered laughing, noticing how outgoing and extroverted Rin was.

\- I turn eighteen in a week! – She answered happily while Izayoi excused herself to attend a phone call.

\- Hi kitten. I missed you. – Inuyasha interrupted while taking a strand of Kagome's hair.

\- Oh … hi. Excuse me guys I have to … I need to … I'm going to get a drink. – Kagome said nervously.

Just as Rin was going to make a joke to Inuyasha about the sexual tension Kagome and him had, Inuyasha also excused himself with an angry expression. She watched him follow Kagome to a secluded area and she couldn't help but secretly follow them to see what was going on. Rin hid herself behind a wall and saw Inuyasha take Kagome by the wrist and they began arguing but Rin couldn't really hear what they were saying. Rin couldn't remember the last time, besides his family, someone talked to Inuyasha normally without sucking up to him or acting fake so that's how she knew Kagome was a good person. Before she knew it, Kagome had slapped Inuyasha and to Rin's surprise, he laughed and planted a big kiss, which seemed like a joke or to tease her, on Kagome's lips. She pushed him away and Inuyasha said something that made Kagome laugh. He picked her up so easily, because of her height, and spin her around making her laugh even more. Rin was so entertained and amused watching how those two interacted with each other. She had never seen Inuyasha acting like that towards a girl and he had his fair share of relationships. She quietly got closer so she could hear what they were saying.

\- Kitten, I don't like it when you ignore me. – Inuyasha said putting Kagome down and getting serious.

\- Stop messing with my head. – Kagome answered, looking at the floor.

\- I'm not doing shit. You are the one who is all hot and cold with me. – Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's chin and forcing her to look at him – Give me a chance Kagome. At least don't ignore me. I want to get to know you better. –

\- Okay. I promise I won't ignore you. Let's go back to where everyone is now –

\- I'll just do this first – He said while holding Kagome's hands and proceeded to kiss her.

Rin felt guilty but thrilled watching them make out. She was surprised that even though Kagome was feisty and liked to fight Inuyasha, she gave into the kiss so willingly. Kagome was blushing so hard that even her ears were completely red. Rin noticed Inuyasha's tongue exploring Kagome's so hard. He bit her a little from time to time and sometimes even licked her lips. Rin noticed little teardrops forming in Kagome's eyes and she immediately knew she was a crybaby and thought that was cute. Inuyasha whispered things in Kagome's ear that Rin was not able to hear but made Kagome smile. Rin let out, by accident, a small giggle that made both Inuyasha and Kagome look around a little surprised and paranoid. Rin quickly and silently made her way back to the gathering, excited that she had something to do this summer, and made it a personal mission to get those two together for good.

As Rin was running to get to the garden, looking behind her to see if Inuyasha or Kagome had seen her, she suddenly hit something and realized it was the back of an extremely tall man. As she apologized, he turned around and it was her 'cousin' Sesshomaru, who was having a smoke and clearly went there to be alone. He wasn't related by blood to her at all and it didn't help that he had a really cold personality. Besides, when Rin was born Sesshomaru was already fifteen years old and they didn't grow up together at all.

\- Oh it's you, Rin. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you smoke? –

\- Umm, no. I … I was just – She answered but was interrupted by Kagome and Inuyasha walking to them. –

\- Hi guys. Rin, have you been here for a while? – Inuyasha asked suspiciously while Kagome was patiently waiting for the answer.

\- Yes, she has. – Sesshomaru said still smoking and looking at the ocean.

\- Okay, see you guys later. – Inuyasha said while he and Kagome walked away in relief.

\- Thanks for that. – Rin said with a big smile.

\- Don't get in more trouble, little girl. – Sesshomaru said while petting Rin's head.

\- I'm almost eighteen! –

\- Still little. –

\- I … I read your last novel. It was good. Even though lots of things I had to read them again so I could understand it. – Rin said feeling embarrassed.

\- Oh? Thanks. – Sesshomaru answered with an almost smile.

\- It sucks that I will be spending the summer here, I mean, no offense but what will I even do? All my friends are in Tokyo. – Rin said sulking a little bit.

\- Yeah, I heard from your mom. How about being my assistant? Kagome has been helping me a little but she's usually really busy because Izayoi maintains her occupied. I'm working in my new novel and can't do everything myself. – Sesshomaru said with the same expression but Rin's eyes sparkled.

\- I'll do it! – She answered quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – **Fools**

I am tired of this place, I hope people change

I need time to replace what I gave away

And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small

Though I try to resist I still want it all

After Izayoi's Sunday's gathering, a few days had passed. Every day was an exciting one at the Taisho's house and Izayoi was always involving Kagome in her activities. They had a "bake class" and went to a run marathon through the beach. Inuyasha had to excuse himself for a few days to, yet again, go to interviews. Kagome and Rin got to know each other better and stayed up very late talking about their lives, watching movies and listening to good music.

Kagome put a white bikini on and a cover dress. She headed to her balcony and went down the stairs. When she was swimming in the ocean and the morning sun hit her face, she felt at peace. She started remembering her weird relationship with Inuyasha and how Rin said she was 'their biggest fan'. Kagome didn't know what was happening and all those mixed emotions were getting to her. Her mother had called a day ago and she said that everything was going according to plan and that she shouldn't worry but Kagome couldn't help feeling scared and nervous. Just as she was getting deep in thought, she saw Rin swimming to her, wearing an orange swimsuit. She told Kagome about her birthday plans in a few days to go to the 'famous beach nightclub'. She was getting very excited talking about it when she remembered she had to work with Sesshomaru so she swam her way to the shore and headed to the balcony that led to her bedroom. Kagome eventually went to her bedroom, had a shower and styled her hair in a messy ponytail and chose a cute yellow dress from her closet to wear. Just as she was ready to get out of her room, Rin came in without knocking and crying her heart out and hugged Kagome.

\- What's wrong, Rin? Are you feeling sick? Does something hurt? –

\- When I was ready I went to Sesshomaru's office and came in without knocking and he and Kagura were kissing! Yes! Kissing! – Rin said, talking as if she made perfect sense.

\- Well, I do find it shocking but … why are you crying? – Kagome answered as Rin's face turned red.

\- I … I … I like him, I think. I know he's supposed to be my cousin, I know he's way older than me, I know it's wrong. I just … like how he tells me I'm doing a good job, I like how he kisses my forehead even though I know he's just treating me like a kid. I just … - Rin said looking at the floor and feeling embarrassed.

\- You just like him, right? – Kagome said touching Rin's shoulder and smiling at her.

\- Thanks – Rin said hugging Kagome really tight.

\- Did they saw you? When you opened the door and interrupted them. –

\- Yes. Sesshomaru was really shocked. I just apologized and fled the scene. –

\- That's really embarrassing – Kagome said with a small laugh – You should really go and – She said while getting interrupted by a single knock on the door.

\- Who is it? – Rin said nervously.

\- It's Sesshomaru. Rin, can we talk? – A deep voice answered and Rin made a scared face to Kagome.

\- Ok, I'll come out in a second! – Rin yelled a little – Ok, thanks Kagome. I'll tell you what happened later. Bye. –

Kagome took her purse and headed out the house, praying to not be seen. She really wanted to go walking to the flower market Izayoi mentioned but if Akio or anyone else saw her, they would tell the driver to take her. She loved walking to places and didn't really want to arrive in a limousine or any other expensive car they owned. As she was walking, random people were being kind and saying 'Morning' as Kagome smiled and replied back. She finally arrived to a beautiful place that had million flowers in piles and rows. Lots of people were walking through the place and after walking and observing for a little while, Kagome found a small hallway filled with plants and at the end of it, there was a small greenhouse that was empty so she wondered if she should be there. She looked around and at the end of the hall; a single beautiful pink lily was standing strong. As she was admiring it, someone touched her shoulder and she let out a small scream.

\- This lily has been alive for more than a hundred years. It seems it has chosen you. – An old man said while bending and pouring a little to water to the lily.

\- Huh? What do you mean? - She said, getting interrupted by the man giving her the lily in the flowerpot in her hands. – Oh no wait, I can't accept this. At least let me pay for it. –

\- Don't be a fool. How can I sell this lily to its rightful owner? – Said the old man while turning around and walking away, leaving a very confused Kagome behind.

\- But, hey! –

\- Someday, it's going to serve its purpose. – The old man said, still walking away and not looking at Kagome.

Kagome stayed still for a minute, with a question mark on her face. She quickly got out of the greenhouse and started looking for the old man, but he was nowhere to be seen. She asked the people who were working there and told her they didn't have lilies or any old man working there. She mentioned the greenhouse and they looked at her as if she were crazy and told her they didn't have such a thing. She went back to where the greenhouse was, but she found nothing.

In her way home, she felt a breeze pull her through a sideway of the road and she got curious and decided to go with the flow. She started walking through some branches and palm trees and suddenly found a lake that was completely covered by trees and not a single ray of sun wondered around it. Kagome took her shoes off and put down the lily in a safe place. She touched the water with her foot and to her surprise the water was warm and nice. She looked around everywhere, smiled and took her dress off. She quickly went in the lake and started swimming, relaxing and simply enjoying that beautiful place. Suddenly, she saw some lights and then saw that a car was approaching the lake. She recognized the car as one of the Taisho's family and it quickly parked. Inuyasha came out of the car and seemed like he was really angry, more like pissed off. He came in the lake, not caring that he was getting completely drenched and carried Kagome to the shore while she was screaming and punching him in his back, while in her underwear. She got out of his grasp and landed on the ground.

\- What the fuck is your problem? You fucking moron! – Kagome yelled while standing up.

\- Don't you fucking scream at me! You have been missing since morning. We've been looking for you for hours now. We thought something had happened to you. My mom was going crazy. Be grateful she still hasn't called your mom. – Inuyasha said, angrier than ever.

\- What do you mean? It's still morning! I just went for a walk, to the flower shop and I quickly went for a swim. I know I didn't tell anyone that I was going out but it was only for an hour, besides I was already going home. – Kagome said, while small tears ran down her face.

\- Does this seem like morning to you? – Inuyasha said while showing his cellphone to Kagome that marked _11 PM_.

\- How … how is that possible? I've just been here for about ten minutes … how … - Kagome said really worried and suddenly looked at the lily. _It has something to do with this?_ She thought.

\- Fuck, Kagome. Why would you do something like this? -Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's wrist.

\- I have no idea! I've already told you! I know it sound strange but time just went by without me noticing, I've been swimming here the whole time! –

\- Oh yeah? For someone who has been swimming for hours, your skin is not even wrinkled! – Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome's body and noticing that her underwear was see through.

Kagome noticed this and covered herself with her arms and hands. Inuyasha let out a stressed sigh, took Kagome's yellow dress from the ground and put it on her. She was crying without making any sounds and just looking down. Inuyasha didn't know why, but it seemed like she was telling the truth. He kissed her on the forehead, on her cheek and when he was about to kiss her lips, she pushed him away.

\- Don't you fucking kiss me. – Kagome said finally looking at him with fierce eyes covered in teardrops. – You are mean, a jerk, and you really scared me! –

\- Sorry … sorry I was a brute. Please forgive me. Stop trembling. Kagome … -

Inuyasha slowly kissed Kagome's lips while wiping her tears away. He carried her to the backseat of his car, took his drenched t-shirt off and they started making out. Inuyasha was being really gentle with her, because she was still very vulnerable. He touched her all over and saw that she was getting red, as always. He pulled her dress up, without taking it off completely and unfastened her bra. He rubbed one of her nipples with his right hand and licked the other with his tongue. He listened Kagome making cute and small sounds. Just as he was planning to lick her _somewhere else_ his phone rang really loudly. Kagome quickly sat down, fastened her bra and pulled down her dress. She got out of the car to grab her shoes and just as she was about to grab the lily, she decided to leave it there. Inuyasha was talking to Sesshomaru on the phone and told him he had just found Kagome safe and sound and told him to inform everyone.

The two of them started the way home and Kagome felt asleep because she felt very tired. When they arrived, Kagome apologized to everyone and Izayoi cried in happiness and hugged her. She went to her bedroom, took a warm shower and put some really comfy sleepwear on. As she got out of the bath, she saw that single lily placed nicely in the desk besides her bed. She was even more confused as she had sworn she'd left the lily at the lake. She sat down in her bed and looked at the flower.

 _There was just something about it._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – **Bridges**

Rin woke up at eight in the morning, like most days. Three days had passed since the day Kagome had gone missing and found. Kagome explained to her what had happened, and even though it sounded impossible, Rin somehow believed her. She loved supernatural shows and movies so she was wired to believe in that kind of stuff. Rin had also told Kagome what had happened with the Sesshomaru situation. He told Rin that Kagura was in love with him but he always turned her down. They were kissing because Kagura said that if they shared a 'goodbye kiss' she would give up for good. He basically apologized for the situation and Rin told him that it was okay, that it was none of her business, while trying to look mature and composed but failing miserably. Rin was still very much jealous but didn't want him to know that.

Tomorrow she would officially be eighteen and she planned to drink her feelings away in that beach nightclub she had convinced Kagome to attend. She worked with Sesshomaru every morning and tried to act normal. He was very serious; short tempered, hotheaded and a little mean. Still, Rin liked him a lot. She hated that he treated her like a kid … even though she still kind of was. The day before he had noticed she was acting a little weird and seated her on his lap to touch her forehead to see if she had a fever, which she of course didn't. He kissed her cheek slightly and told her that if she was feeling unwell, she could take the day off and go rest, which she just declined.

Rin took a shower and put on a cute white shirt, a denim skirt and styled her hair in a high braid. She went to Sesshomaru's office and greeted him silently because he seemed to be in an important phone call. He smiled at her and signed that it would just take a minute and continued his conversation. She saw a pile of files in a small table, which was the work that needed to get done that day. She read the first task and headed to the tall shelve of books in the office. She searched for the book she was looking for and when she found it she tried to reach it, with no luck. Sesshomaru appeared behind her, very closely, and reached the book for her.

\- You really are short, aren't you Rin? – He said with that half arrogant half mischievous smile of his.

\- Shut up. – Rin answered while casually trying to move past him but was surprised when he stopped her. – Let me go through –

\- That skirt. It's fine wearing it around me but I don't want strange man seeing you. –

\- That is none of your business. I can do whatever I … - and was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

\- It's an order. – He said firmly, while looking very annoyed and heading to his desk to answer another phone call.

Rin was very confused and messed up. At one in the afternoon, when work for her was over, she was about to leave when his 'boss' stopped her. He seated her, as his costume was, in his desk and asked her if she was going to change her skirt. She said no and looked away from his face. He touched one of her thighs, lifting her skirt a little bit, and with his thumb caressed it. Rin's face became red and she tried to push his hand away. With his other hand, he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Sure, she had kissed before but never like that, let alone had a guy's hand in her thigh so near that … place. When he stopped he kissed her forehead, as was usual, and put her skirt back down. She stopped herself from crying from the mixture of emotions she was feeling.

\- Stop playing with me. You just treat me like a bad behaving child all the time. You even have Kagura and you do this to me. – She said looking directly at him, angrily.

\- It's not like that Rin. Listen to me I … - and was interrupted with a knock on the door, following Kagura's voice asking if she could come in. Rin got even angrier and pushed Sesshomaru so she could stand up. She quickly opened the door and headed out, not even greeting Kagura.

\- Wow, what's wrong with her? – Kagura asked to Sesshomaru.

\- _Nothing_. – He answered with an amused look.

Rin looked everywhere for Kagome so they could have lunch together. She looked for the obvious places and even asked Akio if Kagome had gone somewhere, but he said she hadn't. She finally went to the tennis court and in a hidden corner, she saw Kagome's back and just when she was about to call out to her, she saw that she was with Inuyasha and quickly hid in a place so she could, of course, spy on them. She saw that they had athletic clothes and they looked as though they had just played tennis. Inuyasha had pinned Kagome against a wall and they were kissing very slowly. Rin thought that they looked very romantic and almost let out an 'aww' by accident. They stopped and Inuyasha whispered some inaudible stuff in Kagome's ear and kissed her cheek.

\- I like you Kagome. Only you. Why won't you believe it? Don't you like me too? – Inuyasha said a little bit frustrated.

\- I'd always thought that this phrase was very cliché, but now it seems to be true … we do live in two very different worlds. –

\- That doesn't matter to me. That's nothing for me –

\- It is for me. –

\- Fuck. You know what you do to me, don't you? You have me wrapped around your little finger and you know it. I'm just this idiot that is completely obsessed with you. – Inuyasha said grabbing his forehead in a stressed manner.

\- Hey – She said while resting her head against his chest and looking to the ground. – I also like you, you should know that.

\- Yeah, but you always look at me as if you're prepared to say goodbye. Well, fuck that. I'll not give up on you. Even if you're willing to give up on me. –

\- I just … -

\- Can't you give me your heart? I know you had gone through difficult things and I also know you don't trust people. I swear I'm sincere. –

\- I can't … I … -

\- Quit overthinking things and saying "you can't". I like you. I want to be with you. –

Kagome was about to answer when Akio arrived and the pair quickly separated a little, which made Akio chuckle. He explained that Izayoi invited everyone to eat at her seafood restaurant near the summerhouse for 'Rin's pre-birthday lunch' and they were 'required' to go, more like obligated to. He also asked them if they had seen Rin because he couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly went to their respective rooms to get ready while Rin silently escaped to her room and waited for Akio to tell her the news that she already knew because of her spying. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru headed to the restaurant where they met some friend of the family who were waiting for them. Kagome quickly seated as far as possible from Inuyasha and the whole lunch talked with a seven year old that was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Taisho friend. Sesshomaru sat down right next to Rin but she wasn't really talking or paying attention to him, since she was still angry and all. At one time he touched Rin's knee and then slowly started to go up, touching her thigh and squeezed it a little. Rin quickly stood up and with the brightest face ever, she excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she came back, Sesshomaru whispered to her that she shouldn't have worn that skirt, with a wicked smile.

When they went back to the summerhouse, Kagome and Rin decided to go for a swim at the beach since it was cloudy and comfortable. When they arrived at the beach they noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were smoking cigarettes and relaxing in the sand. Kagome greeted them and quickly got into the ocean. Rin, on the other side, took her sweet time walking to the ocean since she knew Sesshomaru was looking at her. The guys shortly also got into the ocean and the four of them had a lot of fun, laughing the whole time and goofing around. When the sky was fully dark, Inuyasha and Kagome went to the seashore and just sat together there, while Rin and Sesshomaru were a little far away. Rin couldn't reach the sea ground anymore so she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and rested her head against his chest. He was holding her waist and telling her stories that relaxed her and made a little bit of her anxiousness to go away. They had this incredible chemistry no one could deny. Yes, they had an age gap. Yes, they had totally different personalities. Yes, they were, even though not blood-related, family. Rin thought about all of this at that moment … but when she looked at his eyes, she knew it was okay and that any of those things didn't mattered anymore. The two of them couldn't hold it anymore and shared a hot and messy kiss. He was very forceful and pushy but Rin wasn't going to lose to that. He liked that about her, how she could make him completely crazy. Just a brat was turning his world around and he knew it.

\- Since this moment you are mine, Rin. – He said with his usual serious face but with a determination that sent shivers down Rin's spine.

 _Gave you a minute_

 _When you needed an hour_

 _Just to push it aside_

 _Instead of leaving it behind you_

 _If any word that I said_

 _Could have made you forget_

 _I'd have given you them all_

 _But it was all in your head_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – **Rollercoaster**

5 AM

Kagome woke up earlier than usual and even though she wanted to go congratulate Rin for her birthday, she knew it was too early and she probably wasn't awake yet.

She took a long bath while hearing music and then when she was done, she changed into some denim shorts and a cute navy blue shirt. She went downstairs to get something to eat when she heard some noises in the room where the Taishos usually had their business meetings and she figured they were having an early meeting. She went to the kitchen and Akio confirmed what she thought. She had breakfast with Akio and when she was walking to her bedroom to brush her teeth, the Taishos came out of the room she had seen before with none other than Naraku.

\- Oh, good morning Misaki. Didn't expect you to be early so soon. We were having a business meeting with commander Naraku. – Said Izayoi.

\- Morning Misaki. You look just as beautiful in shorts. – Naraku said looking at her with the same disgusting look on his face.

\- Morning, everyone. I'm waiting for an important phone call and I left my cellphone in my room. I have to rush, sorry. – Kagome said kindly, trying her best to be polite. She hurried up to her room.

When she opened her bedroom's door, the first thing she noticed was that the strange lily she had … well … acquired, was not in the place she had left it but placed beside her bed. She grabbed it and took it back to the little desk it was before. Her door suddenly opened, with no knocking first whatsoever, and she saw Naraku entering abruptly.

\- Misaki, sorry for entering like this so rudely. – He said with a smirk on his face. – But I think you should know by now that I'm interested in you. What I want I get. –

\- S … sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave. – Kagome said firmly.

\- Don't play stupid, little girl. I want you in my bed. You don't want to offend your uncle and aunt right? They really respect me. You should do what I say. –

\- Please, go. I won't tolerate this. –

When Kagome was backing away from him, and planning to escape through her balcony, Naraku grabbed her and threw her into the bed. She tried screaming but he covered her mouth really strongly. She fought, or at least tried to, but it was no good. He was just too strong. Just when he began unbuckling his pants, with not much luck because of how much Kagome was fighting back, he suddenly stopped moving and just kind of fell down on top of Kagome. She was still in shock that she was about to be attacked and when she calmed down, she pushed him and he fell to the floor. She saw that he looked as if he was asleep. How the hell did he fell asleep just like that? Then, she noticed the lily that she had just moved to the desk near the window, was back in the desk beside her bed. She understood. She didn't know how or what it was, but she knew that the flower had saved her. She frowned and began crying. She ran through the long hall and unconsciously arrived at Inuyasha's door and began knocking it with all of her might. When he opened the door, clearly annoyed by being woken up, he came to his senses when he saw Kagome hysterical and crying. She quickly said what had happened, only left the part where Naraku had just fallen asleep just like that. She said to him that she kicked him in the head so hard that he fell unconscious. Then, Inuyasha became furious. Kagome had never seen someone so angry in her whole life. He said he was going to 'fucking' kill Naraku and went to Kagome's room hurriedly. Kagome was trying to catch up to him, shouting to him to not do something crazy that would get him arrested but it seemed nothing worked. Because all the shouting, Sesshomaru went outside his office and grabbed Inuyasha to try and calm him down. Kagome explained, as quickly as possible, what had happened and Sesshomaru understood why his brother was so angry, yet he couldn't let him ruin his life for some bastard. When things calmed down the three of them went to Kagome's room and saw the unconscious Naraku on the floor. Sesshomaru and Kagome where coming up with a plan while Inuyasha was extremely frustrated, just watching that bastard on the floor.

7:30 AM

Naraku woke up in the Taisho's living room and saw a blurry image of Akio and Kagome around him. He just remembered entering Kagome's room and then everything was blank. He remembered nothing. He told exactly that to Kagome and Akio, while they offered him water and medicine.

\- Commander Naraku, you entered my room and you fainted just like that. I was really scared and called Akio and we took you to this living room and waited for you to wake up. You probably have a really bad headache because you fell on the hard floor. How are you feeling? – Kagome said, really calm.

\- Oh, sorry to have caused trouble. Work has been busy and I haven't been sleeping well. That is probably why I fainted. – He said, still confused.

\- You want me to call the Taishos? We haven't had time to tell them, we apologize. – Akio said, knowing what had really happened and knowing that he probably did still remember why he came into Kagome's room in the first place.

\- N… no, no. That won't be necessary, why bother them right? – Naraku said with a nervous laugh.

\- Oh, okay. I'm glad you're okay. I'll be leaving now since I have an appointment soon. Excuse me. – Kagome said while turning around and leaving the room.

She arrived at her room and Inuyasha was waiting for her there. She ran to him and hugged him really tightly while finally crying to her heart's content. The Taishos already knew what had happened and decided to hurry up the plan to finally get Naraku and throw his ass in jail.

When Rin woke up, being her 18th birthday, Izayoi told her what had happened. She rushed to Kagome's bedroom and hugged her tightly and started crying really loudly. This made Kagome and Inuyasha laugh a little bit because Rin was being very dramatic. When she calmed down, they finally said 'happy birthday' to her and gave her a hug, each. She told Kagome that she 'totally understood' if she didn't want to go to the nightclub.

\- No, that's fine. I could use a drink. – Kagome said, making Rin and Inuyasha laugh.

10:30 AM

Rin knocked Sesshomaru's office door and when he said 'come in' she quietly entered the room. He was in a phone call and Rin blushed a little remembering how their relationship was going. She was still a high school student and she remembered one of her friends telling her that Sesshomaru, 'the mysterious author' she said, was 'seriously hot'. Of course Rin didn't mention it was her cousin she was talking about.

While Rin was deep in thought, while arranging some paperwork, Sesshomaru hugged her from behind and told her she didn't have to work that day because it was her birthday. Just when she turned around to tell him it was fine, that she didn't mind, he gave her a sweet kiss and gave her a bouquet of Juliet Roses. She was a know-it-all of flowers and it was kind of her hobby, so she knew. They were very expensive, to say the least.

\- Kagome told me that you are obsessed with flowers and you told her the story of the creation of this particular rose. Happy birthday. – Sesshomaru said with his usual cold expression but Rin could always see his true feelings.

\- Thanks. – Rin said smelling the roses very happily.

 _Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go_

 _I think about it everyday and night I can't let go_

 _Man, I'm never the same_

 _We were shot gun lovers_

7 PM

Kagome made Rin go shopping earlier where they bought outfits and had someone do their make up. What Rin didn't know was that Izayoi was planning a surprise party for Rin at the beach where she, as always, had beautifully decorated everything and that's why she needed Rin to go so she didn't notice. Izayoi knew that the girls wanted to go to the nightclub so they were allowed to leave the party at 12 AM, when the club opened. The two girls arrived at the summerhouse looking very pretty. Everyone shouted "surprise" and Rin seemed incredibly happy and everyone hugged her and congratulated her. Inuyasha quickly walked to Kagome and asked her quietly if she was feeling better to which she said yes.

Two hours had passed and everyone seemed to be having a really good time with cool music and great weather. Kagome had been talking to Koga for a while getting lost on her surroundings when she noticed Inuyasha chatting with three girls. He had his arm around a tall blonde, while laughing and drinking. That's when Kagome remembered the reason she couldn't trust him or 'give in' completely. In her heart, she felt as if she would never be enough for him. 'He will get bored … maybe it's already happening" she thought. How could anyone trust someone as famous as him? It wasn't so much a matter of feeling inferior, but a matter of logic. Still, with reason and everything, she couldn't help but feel jealous and frustrated. She knew she wanted to cry.

\- Are you all right Misaki? – Koga asked nicely.

\- Oh yeah, sorry! I was just thinking about the club Rin is forcing me to go tonight. – She said laughing. – It's her birthday so I can't refuse.

\- It's going to be great. Actually, tonight is the opening. I'm the owner so I'm hoping you'll change your mind of nightclubs after going tonight. – He said smiling.

\- Really? That's great. Congrats on the opening. –

\- Yes. I gave Rin VIP passes for tonight. You both girls will be in the same area as my friends and me. –

\- Great! I'll see you there then. –

\- About that … I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me. As in a date. – Koga said really confident.

\- I … I … - Kagome was about to refuse when he saw Inuyasha grabbing the blonde by the waist. – I would love to. – Kagome said finally.

\- Cool, I'll see you later then since I have to go arrange the final details for tonight. I'll come pick you up at 12, okay? –

10:30 PM

When Inuyasha could finally 'escape' the group of girls he was talking with, he went to where Kagome was and interrupted her chat with Rin. Sesshomaru called the younger girl and she excused herself, leaving them both alone.

\- What did you talk with Koga about? – Inuyasha quickly said, not even saying hello.

\- I agreed to be his date tonight, on his nightclub opening. –

\- What? It's a joke right? – Inuyasha said, showing his frustration.

\- No. –

\- What the fuck Kagome? – He whispered while holding her wrist tightly.

\- Let go. –

\- You can't. I won't allow it. I'm also going tonight and you'll go with me. That's the end of the story. –

\- No – She said while freeing herself from his grip. – You can go with the blonde over there that you clearly want to fuck. –

\- Is this about that? Come on, I can't help being a little flirty. It doesn't mean anything. –

\- It's totally fine. It does not concern me. – Said Kagome, holding back her tears and pulling herself together.

\- Come on. Don't be like that. You know that I only like you. –

\- Stop saying that. You are a liar! – She whispered while looking to the floor. – Just don't talk to me, okay? Go away! –

Kagome turned around and quickly went up the stairs that led to her bedroom. Inuyasha followed making sure and confirming no one was paying attention to the situation. Just as she was about to close the doors of her balcony, he stopped her and also went inside her room, closing the doors behind them.

\- My baby kitten is so scary when she's jealous. – He said while hugging her from behind.

\- Go away. I hate you. –

\- The only reason I was flirting with her was because you were so happy talking with Koga. I wanted you to pay attention to me. – He said, clearly sulking.

\- You are a man whore. – Kagome said, still giving her back to him.

\- Oh? – He said with a little laugh – Won't you turn around and face me? –

\- No. I don't want to see your arrogant stupid face. –

\- That's too bad. I really want to see your cleavage. What a nice little black dress you're wearing. – He said while groping Kagome's butt.

\- Watch it you idiot! – She said while finally facing him and pushing him softly.

\- Hmm … there they are. What a nice pair of them. – He said clearly staring.

\- Pervert. –

\- Won't you give this pervert a little kiss? Just one? –

\- Not a chance – She said, while walking to her bed and sitting down with her arms crossed. Inuyasha followed her and sat down next to her. – Go back to the party. I don't want to see you right now.

\- Don't be rude. – He said while leaning in and giving Kagome a small peck on the lips, enough to make her face red.

\- Stop … -

 _We took the bones out from the road_

 _Those endless nights that we traveled we stole_

 _You let your clothes fall to the floor_

 _And lit a fire while I waited for more_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – And I'll never go home again. 

Everything happened very fast. Koga arrived and gave Kagome and Rin a ride to the nightclub. It didn't even feel like a 'date'. When the three of them came in, with Rin being extremely happy and excited, the music was very loud and a remix of the song Buzzcut Season was playing. Everything seemed liked a movie. Like one of those scenes where everything is blurry and the whole world moves but somehow you don't. They went to a table in which Koga's friends were drinking and partying. Very soon, a little too soon, Rin started drinking a lot and dancing with Kagome or strangers.

Something like an hour passed and Inuyasha arrived and greeted everyone at the table very casually, since after all they were his friends too. Lots of people were coming over to talk to him, especially groups of girls. Kagome finally had it; she stood up and decided to go get drunk to the bar. Koga saw her leaving and tried to catch up to her but the amount of people didn't allow him to even see the direction she was going. Kagome arrived to the bar and ordered four shots of tequila, which the bartender said they were on the house. She took them amazingly fast and the guys around her cheered on her and invited her even more drinks. And just like a movie, again, she didn't know when but at some point she ended up dancing with two strangers. They were having fun and dancing like idiots, as if they were kids. Now everything was actually blurry. Not the feeling of being blurry, not the feeling of a fast-paced movie, but the actual thing. The two guys she was dancing with suddenly kissed each other and she realized they were two gay guys, maybe a couple, and she drunk-cheered on them and went on and on of how she wished she had a good relationship like them, which made the guys laugh and dance even harder.

 _Explosions on TV_

 _And all the girls with heads inside a dream_

 _So now we live beside the pool_

 _Where everything is good_

The big place was packed and extremely crowded. Even though Kagome would usually hate this, she was pretty drunk and pretty angry. The loud music and strangers helped her get it out of her system, at least for the moment. While she was getting lost in thoughts, an angry Inuyasha was looking for her everywhere. Every time he could advance a little bit, another group of excited girls would come up to him and this would repeat again and again.

Just when the clock hit 2 AM, and one of Koga's friends was trying to kiss the drunk Rin, a very tall and serious man in a suit literally carried Rin and took her outside the club. She was screaming and telling him to put her down but nothing helped. Turns out, the mysterious man worked for Sesshomaru and he ordered him to go and get Rin. He carried the young girl to the back of a car with him and told the man that worked for him to drive to the Taisho mansion.

Then, in the middle of her drunk-ness, a frustrated Kagome pushed people rudely and finally could go outside the club, where everyone was smoking. She rested against a wall, felt the wind against her skin, and asked someone for a cigarette. While she smoked, she frowned and remembered all the stuff that had happened with Inuyasha in the summer in such little time. The silence was suddenly interrupted by the door opening, letting the club's music out. Then when it closed, silence again. Someone, without announce, threw Kagome's cigarette to the floor and stepped on it. She looked up to complain but quickly kept that thought when he saw Inuyasha's angry face. He started talking really fast with a really deep voice. Kagome couldn't understand any word, at all. Her eyes were closing slowly and just like that, just like in the movies, everything became pitch black.

The next day, Kagome woke up in her bed with the strongest headache she had ever experienced. She looked at the clock that marked 11 AM. She was sitting down slowly when a knock was heard on the door and Inuyasha came in with a coffee in his hands and gave it to Kagome.

\- What happened? – Kagome asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

\- You fell asleep right outside the club. You were pretty wasted so I took you back home. Don't worry, Kagura changed your clothes so don't start yelling at me. –

\- No … I wasn't … Thank you. – Kagome said, really embarrassed.

\- You ignored me the whole time, even escaped from me and went ahead and got drunk all by yourself. You had fun? Playing with me? –

\- Look, I'm grateful you helped me out yesterday but we're not together. I want someone who only looks at me, who only loves me. You're not that person and I think you know that. So, do yourself a favor and stop wasting your time with me. –

\- You're feelings are your own but don't tell me how I should feel. You're the one who doesn't believe me. Tell me what I should do … please, tell me. I know you're hurting, I know you're always nervous and scared for your mom and I also know your father's death left you scarred. I know. I know and I want to be there for you. I like those things about you. –

\- Stop … -

\- No. You're going to listen to this. I like how strong and brave you are. I like how you value people more than anything. I like that you're introverted and sarcastic. I like that even though you always try to fight it, you cry very easily. I like how smart you are. I like how passionate you are about interesting things and shit that really matters. Kagome, I lo-

\- Stop! I beg you, just stop. – Kagome interrupted, with hot tears running down her cheeks. – Get out. Just, get out. You can't do this to me. –

\- Kagome, please just listen to-

\- Get out! –

\- Okay, suit yourself. – Inuyasha said, walking away and slamming the bedroom's door.

Since then, Inuyasha had gone to the city with no reason or purpose at all and hadn't gone to the summerhouse for a whole week. Clearly evading Kagome. She tried to tell herself it was for the best. That they didn't have any future together so there was no point. Magazines kept saying how Inuyasha was partying heavily and paparazzi pictures with various different women were taken. Izayoi was very worried because Kagome barely went out of her room and barely ate, and according to her Kagome's eyes 'looked sad'. But as they said, the show had to go on and Izayoi was busy planning her husband's birthday party, which was going to be on Sunday and she made Inuyasha and Kagome swear they were going to attend.

Author's note - Hi guys! I took forever to update, sorry! College has been very busy :(


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – What is and what should never be

Mr. Taisho's birthday arrived and with that also came the first day of July; in other words, the start of the last month of summer break. A week and a half had gone by and Inuyasha hadn't showed up at all. Kagome woke up very early and went to the kitchen for something to drink. She was still in her sleepwear and didn't mind changing since everyone was still sleeping. She made herself a sandwich and poured a glass of milk. Then, for her horrible surprise, she heard the main door being opened and Inuyasha saying, "I'm home". Even though she told herself she didn't care, she instantly thought about her appearance at the moment: her sleepy eyes, her crazy bed hair, her silly pajamas and a very probable milk moustache. When Inuyasha entered the kitchen the only thing in sight was a half-eaten sandwich and glass of milk.

Kagome had run as fast as she could to her bedroom and quickly locked both doors. She took a quick shower and put on a black short dress. She saw the clock and it was still very early so she figured she had a lot of time before Mr. Taisho's birthday party, which was going to be at a fancy restaurant besides the beach and of course Kagura was going to 'dress her up' for it. She put her white adidas sneakers on, grabbed her purse and quietly walked down the stairs. She was determined to go out the whole day and face Inuyasha at night. She left a note in the kitchen that explained she was going out for the day, to shop and run some errands, but she was going to be back for the birthday party just in time.

Just as she opened the main door to go out, she got another surprise. This time, it was a surprise that made her really happy.

\- Surprise! – Sango said happily.

\- Sango? – Kagome said hugging her friend tightly. – You don't know how much I've missed you! I really need you. What are you doing here? I mean, I'm more than happy but you said you're uncle needed help at his coffee shop during the summer so you couldn't come. –

\- Izayoi planned everything! She told me you seemed very sad, and I'm guessing it's because of the Inuyasha thing you told me over the phone. She wanted you to cheer up, so here I am. Happy? –

\- You have no idea! No one is up yet to greet you but what do you say we go have breakfast in a coffee shop near here? After that we can go shopping, to the beach or whatever comes to mind. We just have to return in time for Mr. Taisho's birthday reunion –

\- Sounds great! Let's do it. – Sango said excited.

The two girls took some bikes and went to the coffee shop to have breakfast. The air was a bit cool but the sunrays made the day perfect. They talked about serious, silly and all kinds of things just to catch up. At 10 AM they went to the little market at the beach and bought bracelets and cheap bikinis. They went for a swim and even rented some water bikes to have fun. Kagome forgot about everything, including her mom's situation and Inuyasha, and was finally able to relax. They ended up lying down on the sand, catching their breaths and taking a break. The beach was kind of full that day and everyone seemed happy and lively.

\- So … Kagome … what are you going to do about Inuyasha? I mean, I had a lot of fun today but you can't ignore him forever, you'll exhaust me to death. – Sango said laughing.

\- There's nothing to do, really. Summer will be over, I'll get my family back, I'll go back to college and everything will go back to normal. – Kagome answered very surely, putting her sunglasses on and standing up.

\- Come on. He told you he loved you, or at least he tried to. I know you're afraid he'll hurt you and I know you believe you don't belong together but you can't deny how you both feel about each other. –

\- There's no future for us, Sango. Look, I don't want to talk about that. – Kagome said with a smile. – I'll go to get us some drinks to that bar over there, what do you want? I would tell you to come with me but I know I can't interrupt your precious tan –

\- Good girl. You know me well. – Sango said laughing. – I'll have a piña colada, pretty please. -

Kagome went to the bar and ordered two drinks. The bartender was flirty with her and told her a joke. Just as she was laughing, and taking the two drinks, she saw Inuyasha sitting at a table with Koga and Miroku and her smile instantly erased from her face. She wanted to silently escape but it was too late since Inuyasha was staring right at her. She waved a 'polite' hello to the guys and before she could see their answer, especially Inuyasha's, she took the two drinks and quickly walked out of the bar.

\- Finally, I was dying for my piña colada. – Sango said grabbing her drink and taking a sip. – Wait, why do you look like you've seen a ghost? –

\- Forget about the drinks! Let's go! I saw Inuyasha at the bar and I escaped like the little coward I truly am. – Kagome said with half a smile while putting her black dress on, sneakers and putting everything in her purse.

Kagome turned around to start walking and bumped into someone. Her sunglasses fell down to the sand so she picked them up. When she looked up to say sorry to the stranger that she had bumped into, of course it was Inuyasha. He helped her up and they just stood there staring at each other. They whole day could've gone just like that, but Sango stood up and Koga and Miroku caught up to them.

\- Hello! I'm Sango, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm not going to lie to you; I'm very starstruck right now! Can't believe I'm actually talking to someone this famous. – Sango said excited which made Inuyasha laugh.

\- Nice to meet you, Sango. Kagome always talks about you. – He said and then stared at Kagome, which made her look to the ground.

\- Inuyasha, you suddenly ran off. Oh! Hi Kagome! Who is your friend? – Miroku said in a flirty voice.

\- She's Sango. Sango, these are Koga and Miroku. – Kagome said politely.

The five of them went to the bar again and they all sat together, drinking and laughing. Sango became a little bit tipsy because all the piña coladas she had so she was in a very happy mood, it also added up the fact that she was already very extroverted. Kagome told everyone she was going to the restroom, stood up, and said she was going to be back in a bit. After she had left, Inuyasha just stood up and followed Kagome but the three drunks didn't even notice.

Kagome got out of the bar and headed to the deserted place she and Sango had left their bikes. She just wanted to be alone a minute and then she would head back to the bar. Just when she got there, someone grabbed her arm and she turned around, it was Inuyasha.

\- Going somewhere? – He said, expressionless.

\- No, I just wanted to be alone for a minute. The drinks kind of got to me. – Kagome answered.

\- Have you been eating? You look a bit sick. –

\- That's none of your business. – Kagome said looking away.

\- Don't be like that … -

\- Like what? –

\- I've missed you. – He said with a frown.

\- Yeah, I'm sure. Say hi to all of the ladies you've been with these days. –

\- So, you're jealous? – Inuyasha said smirking.

\- No, that's … -

\- Nothing happened, if that's what you really want to ask. –

\- Not my business. –

\- Even though I tried to forget you, I just couldn't. – Inuyasha said frowning, again.

\- Like I said, none of my … - Kagome said, not being able to finish that sentence since she got interrupted.

Inuyasha kissed her, which took her completely by surprise. She couldn't fight her feelings so she returned the kiss. When they stopped, she rested her head on his chest while he hugged her. Then, reason suddenly overwhelmed her and she pushed him away. She yelled at him something she, herself, didn't quite understand and walked away back to the bar where everyone was. A few minutes later, Inuyasha did the same.

Back at the bar, Kagome noticed Sango, if it was even possible, was even more drunk that the way she had left her. Miroku and her were drunk-kissing and Koga was playing pool with some guys that seemed his friends. Inuyasha gave the two girls a ride to the mansion so they could get ready for Mr. Taisho's birthday dinner and Kagura was already waiting for the two girls so she could do her magic. Sango took a cold shower and she began sobering up. After half an hour, in between singing and laughing, the two girls were finally ready. Kagome had her hair straightened and was wearing a beautiful and elegant short white dress. Sango had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a red dress.

When they finally arrived to the elegant restaurant besides a private beach, Kagome noticed the Taisho's had rented the whole place. Everything was neatly placed and it had Izayoi's mark all over. A lot of strangers to Kagome where there but she noticed some familiar faces, besides the whole Taisho family, such as Kikyo, Koga, Miroku, Naraku, etc. She greeted everyone she knew and introduced Sango, to be polite.

The night went by pretty smoothly, except for the fact that Sango got drunk with Miroku and Inuyasha had to give them, again, a ride to the mansion. When they arrived, Inuyasha helped Kagome and carried Sango to their bedroom.

\- There, safe and sound in the bed. Your friend sure likes alcohol, she's completely asleep. – Inuyasha said laughing.

\- Yeah, she's always been like that. – Kagome said smiling.

\- Well, I'll be at my bedroom … call me if you need something. – Inuyasha said leaving and closing the door.

Kagome sat down next to her drunk friend and took her shoes off. She went to the closet and changed into comfy blue shorts and a white tank top. She went to the bed and sat there for a moment, staring into nothing but thinking about everything. Then, just when she thought she had control over herself, she had an impulse and she followed it. She stood up, opened the door and quickly passed the long hall and walked all the way across it. She was standing in front of Inuyasha's room, took a long breath, and knocked the door two times. Inuyasha opened the door very quickly and when she saw Kagome he smirked.

\- Took you long enough, kitten. – He said, and then proceeded to pulling her inside and closing the door behind them.

 _Sometimes in life even though things are not meant to happen, they just do. And that's just how it is._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Gravity

Kagome woke up in the morning in a bed that wasn't hers. She slowly sat down and rubbed her eyes. Inuyasha was sleeping beside and he still had his arm around Kagome's waist. Then, in the confusion of the moment, Kagome remembered what had happened the night before. The two of them didn't go all the way but they sure did things that, just remembering about them, made Kagome really embarrassed. She carefully put Inuyasha's arm away, got out of bed and realized she was just wearing her panties and felt even more embarrassed. She quietly put her shorts and tank top on, which she grabbed from the floor and praying it wouldn't wake Inuyasha up she opened the door and got out. When she arrived to her bedroom, Sango was awake and sitting on a chair.

\- You little slut. – Sango said smiling.

\- Shut up! – Kagome said laughing.

\- Did you finally loose your v-card? Did it finally happen? – Sango said jokingly.

\- No, we didn't go that far. –

\- Still, tell me all about it. –

\- No, you creep! I'm very embarrassed right now, how am I supposed to face him? –

\- He is probably dying to have sex with you Kagome, you're such a tease! –

\- Shut it, Sango! –

It was still very early and the two girls decided to put some bikinis on and go outside to the beach to swim. Sango was swimming while Kagome was walking by the seashore reading a book. Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

\- My baby kitten got scared in the morning and escaped from me while I was sleeping. How mean. – Inuyasha said.

\- Silly. –

\- Such nice bikini you're wearing. – Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a small kiss on the lips.

\- They're going to see us Inuyasha … -

\- Who? Only Sango's here. –

\- I don't know … paparazzi or … I don't know. –

\- Then, let's go to your room. We have to talk. –

\- Ok … meet me there. I'll tell Sango that I'll be right back. –

Kagome went up the stairs that lead to her bedroom and saw Inuyasha sitting down at the big blue sofa and she sat down next to him. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

\- Kagome, I love you. So … let's be together. Please. – Inuyasha said with that frown he always did when he really wanted something.

\- Inuyasha … what would everyone say? I'm not famous or remotely interesting … there are expectations and I don't … I just don't …. –

\- Stop thinking about everyone else, Kagome. I want us to be together. Lets tell my parents and your mom about us right now. After the stuff going on with your mother is over, we can tell absolutely everyone, formally. Just so your mother's identity doesn't get discovered. But after that, I don't give a fuck who knows. -

\- Me too. –

\- Huh? –

\- I think … I love you too. – Kagome said, looking away. – I also want to be together with you. – Kagome said and saw Inuyasha smile.

 _Something always brings me back to you._

 _It never takes too long._

 _No matter what I say or do_

 _I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._


End file.
